Welcome to the Vocaloid Family!
by monsterprincessx
Summary: Miku Hatsune is the Nature-loving type of girl who lives in a farm with her Grandmother. Finally, she is  now sixteen and can go visit her older brother, Mikuo, to the big city, Tokyo. She soon comes in and  lives in with the Vocaloid Family.
1. Vocaloid House?

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid. If you don't know what a Vocaloid is, GO GOOGLE IT :3 Please also read my other story. Enjoy.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Hello. This story is about a girl named Miku Hatsune. She's the nature-loving type who is willing to go live with her older brother again, Mikuo Hatsune. She had been living in a farm with her Grandmother since she was seven. Their parents have disappeared when she was six. And that girl, is me.

I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you. I'm sixteen, and I'm allowed to go live with my brother now. I'm here now in the train station, waiting for me to arrive in Tokyo. I've been reading some books about Tokyo,  
>it's really a big city. We don't have TV or some gadgets in the farm, since grandmother hates those. So,<br>i'm not use to living cities, just yet.

We arrived in the train station. I saw there was so many people around. I looked at the map grandmother gaved to me. I have to find the Yusukaho street. I walked and searched for a taxi. There were so many people that I've bumped into that I am starting to get hurt. Then, somebody called my name.

"Miku!" I looked and saw Mikuo.

I ran to Mikuo, really fast, and hugged him.

"Mikuo! I've missed you very much!"

"I did too, Miku" Mikuo smiled "So, let's go?"

"Okay!"

He took my bags. I was happy to see him again. It was two years ago when he left me to go to college in Tokyo.

{Flashback}

Mikuo was packing his clothes.

"Mikuo, why are you packing your clothes?" I stepped forward him.

"Miku," He said "Promise me when you turn sixteen, you'll come live with me in a big city, okay?"

"Y-You're... leaving?"

He nodded.

Tears dropped in my face, "Mikuo! Don't leave me here!"

"Miku, do you know why I'm doing this?"

I shooked my head, still sobbing.

"I'm doing this so that we can live happily. When you turn sixteen, grandmother promised that you'll live with me in Tokyo then. So, just work hard here, and I will too."

"Okay." I sniffed.

We both hugged each other.

{End of Flashback}

Mikuo held a taxi, then put my bags at the trunk.

"So, Mikuo, where do you live?"

"In a really nice & comfortable home."

"Oh" I said "Do you live with.. other people?"

"Yeah."

I pouted, I thought I would be just living with him. Only us. But, I guess I was wrong."

"We're here."

He took my bags from the trunk. We stopped by in a big but not too big house. It was Four stories high,  
>looked like made out of stones. There were two windows in every floor.<p>

Mikuo rang the doorbell.

A girl, maybe older than me, answered "Who is it?"

"Mikuo."

"Oh!" Then she opened it "Welcome back!"

The girl had a short brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt with opened zippers but inside was a black shirt too. She was also wearing a red skirt. She is really pretty. That was what I first thought.

"Meiko, this is Miku, my younger sister."

"Hello." I answered.

"Oh, hello. I'm Meiko Sakine! Nice to meet you!"

I didn't notice, she was holding a Sake. Sake? What? How old was she?

"Meiko-nee-chan!" A blonde girl said.

The blonde girl had a short but cute hair. She had a ribbon, or maybe not a ribbon, on her head. She was wearing a shirt and a short. Definitely a cute little sister. What I first thought.

"Meiko-nee-chan! Len is teasing me again!"

"Oi, I wasn't teasing you!" A blonde boy said.

The blonde boy looked like the blonde girl. They must be twins. He was wearing a long short and a t-shirt.  
>His hair is a little kinky, but is somewhat, cute.<p>

"Len, did you?" Meiko said.

"I wasn't!-" He unfinished it.

He looked at me and seem to became red. He looked down.

"This is Rin and that is Len. They're twins, by the way."

"Um, nice to meet you."

"Waa! Your hair is cute!" Rin said.

"U-Um, thank you." I said but noticed Rin now moved to Mikuo.

"A-Anou, Mikuo-nii, can you help me with homework?" She said, looking red.

"Sure, Rin-chan." Mikuo patted her head.

Then, a blue-haired guy came.

"What's with the noise?"

The blue-haired guy was holding ice cream. He was wearing a long, light blue scarf, and wearing a lab coat.

I looked at his face, he is really handsome.

I blushed then looked away.

"Hm?" He said "A newcomer?"

"Yeah. She's Mikuo's younger sister."

"Oh" He came closer to me "You're really cute."

He smiled at me, then I blushed too much.

"Oi, Kaito! If you're planning on something on her, don't even try!" Mikuo said.

"Woah, woah. Mikuo, you're over protective much."

Mikuo gaved Kaito a death glare.

"S-Sorry." Kaito said.

"That's Kaito." Meiko said to me.

"I see" I looked at him again "Nice to meet you, Kaito-san."

"No need for the 'san', Miku-chan." Kaito smiled at me.

I was getting redder and redder, so I looked away at him.

Mikuo was still giving Kaito the death glare.

"Mikuo-nii! Let's go to my room now!" Rin pouted and hold Mikuo's arm.

"Yes, of course" Mikuo looked at Len "Len, can you help Miku with her bags. Please do me a favor."

"O-Ok!" Len said and grabbed my bags.

"Thank you very much, Len-san!" I said to him.

"N-No problem, Miku-san.."

"Please, just call me Miku."

"M-Miku.."

I noticed that he was red, "Are you ok? You seem a little red." I touched his forehead.

"N-No! Not at all! C'mon, let's go to your room now.."

"Okay."

After that, we came into my new bedroom. It has a bookshelf, a little couch, wardrobe, and of course, a bed. It was bigger than my room in the farm.

I sat on the bed and looked around. Then I looked outside the window, the city is beautiful.

"Um, Miku... If you need something, just go call me, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Len. You're really nice." I smiled at him.

"Y-You're welcome!" He walked out slowly.

It must be nice to live here in a big city. After two years of waiting, I had finally came here. Then, I opened my bag, I took a polaroid camera. The camera was gaved by Mikuo last year on my birthday. Grandmother didn't knew, because I didn't told her.

{Flashback}

I was waiting in the backdoor of our house, waiting for the mailman. Why was I waiting for him? Mikuo has sent me something. The mailman, Akamiji-san, is my friend. He secretly gaved me the camera without grandmother noticing it. I kept it in my wardrobe and wait for my time to leave the farm.

"Here you go, Miku-chan" Akamiji-san whispered and gave me a box.

"Thank you very much, Akamiji-san!" I smiled and took the box.

"Anything for you. I gotta go now, goodbye."

"Bye, Akamiji-san!"

Then, after he left, I ran to my bedroom, opened the box, then saw the camera. I was surprised about it.  
>And I felt happy. there was a letter there, I unfolded it.<p>

Dear Miku,

Happy 15th Birthday! Soon, you'll be sixteen then you'll come here. Here, this is my gift for you. Please take care of it. Don't let it be seen by grandmother, got it?

Your brother, Mikuo.

I was happy Mikuo remembered my birthday eventhough we lived so far away now.

{End of Flashback}

I changed into my slippers then came downstairs.

When I did, I saw Meiko-san holding a sake while kicking Kaito, and Len still looking red.

"Meiko, get off me!"

"Heck no, woman!"

"I'm not a woman!"

"What did you said? You're gay?"

"What the hell?"

"M-Meiko-san!" I said "Kaito, are you ok?"

"Can you help me out, I'm stuck."

"S-Sure.."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Meiko's foot. Wow, Meiko was really strong.

Finally, I managed to get Kaito out.

"Thanks, Miku."

"Your welcome." I smiled at him.

"You have a really cute smile."

I blushed, "U-Um, Thanks."

Len was watching us, and said:

"K-Kaito-nii-san, I think I heard the Ice Cream Truck already."

"Really? I'll be back!" He ran outside.

"Ice cream truck? I didn't heard anything." I said, looking confused.

"W-Well.." Len played with his fingers "Miku-chan, can you go out with-.."

Then, Kaito came in, "Oi, Len! There wasn't an Ice Cream truck!"

"Well, go find it!" Len said.

"Why, you little brat!"

Mikuo came in, "You two, shut up!"

Kaito and Len both gaved a glare, then left.

"Miku, I almost forgot to give this to you." Mikuo gaved me a letter.

"Kashiwako High?" I said.

"Yeah" Mikuo smiled "I want you to go to school there, since Kaito, Len & Rin does too."

"But, I'm not used to going to schools."

"It's alright. Rin can help you with it."

I smiled at him, "Ok."

I wasn't used to schools, really. But, I didn't want Mikuo to worry, so I just said yes.

After that very amusing day, I slept in my new room. I hope this year would be a happy one.

[End of Chapter One]


	2. New School, New Enemy

**NOTE:** I do not own Vocaloid! Please review or favorite. I hope you like it? ;_; ENJOY! :O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I woke up, feeling good. I checked my surroundings, I really am in Tokyo now. I stood up and go to the bathroom. When I opened the door to it, I see Len & Kaito brushing their teeth, really fast. It looked like Tooth brush contest.

"Um, good morning?" I said.

"Good morning, Miku-chan!" They both said in unison then came back to their contest.

I took my toothbrush then brushed my teeth. I watched them take their contest. When they were done,  
>they said to each other;<p>

"It's not over yet!"

They ran to outside. They must've came downstairs. When I came down, I found them eating very fast.

"Um, Len-kun, Kaito-kun, eat slowly. You might choke."

I saw them turn red, but was still eating fast.

I sighed, then took a seat.

Meiko came into the kitchen.

"Morning~" She said.

"Good morning, Meiko-san." I smiled at her.

"Eh? Having a contest again, eh? Miku~ Could you please stop them~"

"But, they won't stop."

Meiko whispered something to me.

"Eh! But, it won't really work!"

"Trust me~" Meiko said, holding a sake.

I sighed then gaved out a cute little look to Len and Kaito, "Len-kun, Kaito-kun, can you two please stop with your contest, please~?"

Both of them stopped and looked at me. They were a little red.

Meiko's plan worked. But, why does Len and Kaito even have a contest?

After bathing, me, Len, and Kaito got ready for school.

I wore a gray uniform while Len and Kaito wore a darker gray uniform.

"M-Miku-chan, your uniform looks good on you..." Len said.

"Ah, thank you very much, Len-kun!" I smiled at him.

Kaito then said and blocked Len, "You're very beautiful in all clothes, Miku-chan!"

"A-Anou.. Thanks.. Kaito-kun." I smiled at him too.

Len glared at Kaito.

Then, we walked in the sidewalks. When we were, some girls that are also wearing the same uniform as I am approached Kaito and Len.

"Shion-san! Kagamine-san! Can we walk with you?" A brunette said.

"Sure." Kaito said, smiling.

It was the same smile Kaito gaved out when I first saw him. I really liked his smile, it's really wonderful to see.

Finally, we arrived in the school.

"Miku-chan, I'm on the same section as you, so let's go." Len said to me.

"Okay" I said "What section is Kaito?"

"Class A-4." He said, looking a little disappointed.

We entered the classroom. A lot of girls approached Len already, so I took a seat near the back then.  
>I didn't saw Len look at me, so I just sat near the window.<p>

The teacher came in.

"Good morning, Sensei." The students said in unison.

"'Mornin" She said "Firstly, we have a new transfer student" He looked at a paper, "Hatsune-san. Please come here."

I stood up and walked to the board.

"Please introduce yourself." She said while writing my name on the board.

"I am Miku Hatsune. Please take care of me." I bowed.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san. Now, go back to your seat."

I came back to my seat. After the lessons, I ate lunch in the classroom, since I don't have any friends yet.  
>I saw Len with some girls, like before. I don't know why, but I realized the girls who kept approaching him always looked at him during lessons.<p>

Then, a beautiful girl maybe on another section came in. She had blue oceanic eyes, which were dazzling.  
>She had beautiful caramel hair, which has blue ribbons. The girl approached Len. The boys kept looking at her, since she is really beautiful.<p>

"Len." She called out.

"Oh, Naika. What is it?"

Naika was mumbling something to him, then called me out.

"Miku-chan. Come here." Len said to me.

I go to him, then the whole students in the classroom looked at me.

We came outside. Why did Len called me out?

"Miku, this is Naika Hanayumi, she's my.."

"Girlfriend." Naika finished.

Len looked at Naika.

"Um, nice to meet you, Naika-san. I'm Miku Hatsune." I bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Miku-san."

I smiled at her.

"Naika.." Len said to her, so uneasily.

"Miku-san, or can I call you Miku-chan?" She ignored Len.

"Sure." I said.

"Miku-chan, can I meet you on the roof after school?"

"W-Wait, I promised her brother I'd bring her home early." Len said.

"Why? Does hanging out with friends so bad?" She said to him.

He kept silence.

"Ok, um, Naika-chan?"

She smiled at me.

Lessons were pretty easy, since grandmother teached me very useful things. I've been very active on all the lessons today, I hope tomorrow too.

Finally, school ended. I remember I have to see Naika-san on the rooftop. I told Len to go home without me, so he won't worry anymore.

I came to the rooftop. I saw Naika-san looking at the school gate.

"Naika-chan?"

"Don't call me that." She said. I was surprised by what she said.

When we met, she was friendly to me. But now, why is she too cold?

"W-What?"

"Don't call me Naika-chan, stupid girl."

"W-What do you mean.."

"Tsk" She moved closer to me "Listen, what relationship are you into with Len?"

"H-He's my housemate.."

She looked away, but then looked at me again, "Don't ever try flirting with Len, okay? He's mine."

I was scared for a moment, since it's the first time I get scolded, by another person.

"O-Okay.."

"Good." She left then.

She is very beautiful, but her personality is so ugly? What kind of trait is that?

I walked back to my classroom. Then I remember, where could Kaito be? Would he be at home already?  
>I saw two girls still talking in the classroom.<p>

"No way. I'd rather die." The girl said.

"Shut up." The other girl said, putting her books in her bag.

"Um, excuse me?" I said "Can I ask, did Kaito Shion left already?"

"Are you a fangirl?" The girl said.

"F-Fangirl?"

"If you are, I know Karate!" She gaved a Karate pose.

"N-No! I'm not a fangirl, actually.." I said.

"Oh. Ok then, what is it?"

"Um.."

"Hey, you're that transfer student, right?" The other girl said.

"Yes."

"What was your name again?"

"Miku. Miku Hatsune."

"Cute name." The girl said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" the girl smiled "I'm Akane Yamasaki."

"I'm Rikku Wakamiya!"

"Wakamiya-san.. You were the girl playing soccer earlier today, am I right?" I said.

"Y-Yes! You saw me?"

"Yes. You were very great." I smiled at her.

"Finally! Someone had not said I look like a tomboy!"

I sweatdropped.

"So, Hatsune-san, do you wanna come with us on the Ramen shop?" Yamasaki-san said to me.

"Sure." I said.

"Awesome!" Wakamiya-san said.

Finally, I have real, good friends.

[END OF CHAPTER TWO]


	3. The Beautiful Pink and?

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid. Thank you very much for the three reviewers! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

After hanging out with Akane and Rikku on the past two weeks, I've been doing pretty good at my 'social statue' and in my studies. Also, living with the 'Vocaloid family' is very comfortable. But, Mikuo is always busy, so if he is always busy, I could just talk with the other members if i'm bored.

It's a very sunny weekend, and me, Rin, Len, and Kaito are on the Mall right now. Mikuo is still busy and Meiko is,  
>well, still drinking Sake. Of course, the four of us are in the same year so, we don't have much homework to do.<p>

"Where should we go first?" I said.

I wore a light blue dress, with a little light blue handbag.

"Ice Cream Shop!" Kaito said.

Kaito wore a blue t-shirt which says "Ice Cream makes the world happy". I kinda laugh when I first saw that. He wore brown jeans with matching blue belt.

"Home." Rin said, pissed.

"Video game store." Len said.

Rin and Len's clothes were almost the same, but is a bit different. Rin wore a long, but not too long, yellow shirt and greyish black shorts. Len wore a yellow t-shirt with also greyish black shorts. And yes, Len is kinda cute.

Also, the reason why Rin is pissed off is because when she found out Mikuo is not going, she then refused to go but is forced to go then.

"This day is boring without Mikuo-nii-san." She pouted.

I sweatdropped, "U-Um, Rin-chan, we'll leave soon and you'll see Mikuo by then."

She sighed, "I suppose. Don't you miss him, too?"

I blushed a little, "Well, of course. He is my brother. And I've been waiting to live with him for a very long time now."

Kaito and Len noticed me blush a little, and look a little pissed off too now.

"Kaito-kun, Len-kun, are you two alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Len said.

"Then, let's go to the Ice Cream shop first then." I said.

We walked into the shop, then, I saw Naika with other friends. She saw Len too, of course.

"Len-kun!" Naika said running towards him.

"Oh Shi-!" He said, but was caught with a hug.

"Len-kun, I've missed you!" She said, then glared at me.

Rin was glaring at Naika, and I asked "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

She whispered to me, "I don't really like this girl."

I nodded okay.

Then, after in the ice cream shop, we go to the Videogame store as Len requested.

Naika finally left when we went inside the store.

Len sighed, "That was close."

"Huh?" I said.

"Nothing."

We went inside, looked a little. Kaito and Len still challenged themselves in a game called "Marvel vs. Capcom".  
>Then, Len won, after 5 games.<p>

"So, where now?" Rin said.

"Let's go to the Book store." I smiled.

"Um, Miku," Kaito said "Don't you want to go to some, Girly stores?"

"Oh, um, not really." I grinned.

We came inside the book store. I've looked at my favorite books which I read in the farm.

"Miku, you like reading?" Rin asked me.

"Yeah. I read when I'm bored" I replied "Why?"

"Well, I never really thought you were a Book reader."

"Huh, why?"

"Well, you know, you're really pretty. And, I thought you always do make-ups.."

"Well, I don't."

"Oh. Then, let me tell you something" She whispered to me "Kaito and Len likes you."

I blushed, "H-Huh?"

Rin grinned.

I looked at Kaito and Len, which I caught staring at me.

"R-Rin-chan, are you sure?" I said.

"Oh, yes I'm sure. I know them very well."

After shopping, we walked home.

"I really like that dress!" Rin said.

"That looked good on you." I complimented her.

"Thanks!"

Then, I saw a lady with Pink hair, standing outside the house.

She turned to us and said,

"Oh hello. I'm back." She smiled at us.

"Luka-san?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you've grown a lot."

"Luka-san!" She ran to her and quickly hugged her.

Kaito and Len both smiled at her.

The lady looked at me, "Oh, a newcomer?"

"That's what I first said too." Kaito said.

"Well, I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you." She said and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Megurine-san. I am Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's sister."

"Oh" She said "You two definitely look alike. It's like you two are a couple."

"Luka-san!" Both Len and Kaito said.

She giggled, "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

We went inside the house, and came to the living room.

"So, you're a singer." I said.

"Yes."

"And you go to different places?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I thought, that must be fun. I envy her for traveling alot.

Then, Rin came in with hot tea.

"Here, Luka-san." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rin-chan" She took a sip on her tea "It's so wonderful to be back home again."

"We've missed you alot, Luka-san." Len said.

Luka patted his head, "I did too."

Then, Rin quickly said "Luka-san! Do you have a copy of your new album?"

"Why, of course." She gaved out a CD of her in the cover.

The CD had a very pretty design. The album's entitled as "The Wonderful Life". She was wearing a white, plain dress while holding onto her chest. There was pretty hearts in designs.

Rin grabbed her CD player and put the CD inside.

Rin started singing, and all of us were listening to her.

Then, the silence stopped when we first a bang on the door. We frozed for a minute, and we heard footsteps coming to us.

We, waited, waited, waited, and waited, and saw...

[End of chapter three]


	4. The Hyperactive Purple

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid. Please REVIEW ^^ Also, I'm thinking of doing another vocaloid fanfic ^^ But Miku is still the main character! Watch out for it! :) Sincerely, Jami. (monsterprincessx)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Luka my love!" The person said.

Is it Luka-san's boyfriend, or something? Or maybe not.

"Shut the hell up, Kamui" Luka said harshly "What the heck are you even doing here?"

"Why, I am here to see you. And why in a bad mood, my dear?"

"I was in a good mood just a while ago when you were still not here." She said and sipped her tea.

"Ah, you are such a bad person, Luka-chan."

She glared at him, "Don't call me that."

He smiled at her idiotically then moved onto me. "Newcomer?"

"Yes" I said politely "I am Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's younger sister. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, dear Miku-chan" He said "I am Gakupo Kamui."

"Ah, Kamui-san."

"Please, just call me Gakupo."

"Gakupo-san." I said and smiled.

Then, Luka-san for no reason hitted Gakupo with her elbow.

"Ow, what was that for, Luka?" He said holding his head.

"For flirting with Hatsune-chan." She said calmly.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" He said, then broke into a huge smirk "Jealous?"

"J-Jealous, the hell would I be jealous for?" She said.

"Oh, Luka-chan~ Don't be jealous~" He said.

"You stupid idiot..." She then stabbed him with a fork that came out of nowhere.

"Luka-cha- I mean, Megurine-san, why do you always- stab me?" He said.

"Because you're a worthless, lazy idiot." She said then sipped her tea again.

"Arghh.." He said, holding his hand which Luka stabbed.

I watched them, confusingly why Luka stabbed him unknowingly.

"Gakupo-san had been asking Luka-san to go out with her for four years now." Rin whispered to me.

I nodded to her.

I never knew, Luka-san, the elegant, beautiful lady is a somewhat, dangerous, harmful person. She's very friendly and nice at the first time I met her, but when Gakupo-san came, she became annoyed-like to him. Maybe because he has been wanting to date her since the four years?

After Gakupo-san's visit, I learnt that he's from the other Vocaloid Family, which is called Vocaloid B family. Right here, is the Vocaloid A family. He lives with Miki-san, Kaai Yuki-san, and Hiyama Kiyoteru-san. There is also a house called the Utau family. They say they are very 'emo'. There is Teto Kasane-san, Neru Akita-san, Haku Yowane-san, and very much a lot more.

I came inside Mikuo's room and knocked.

"Mikuo?"

"Come in." He replied.

I saw him on his desk, writing. He must be very busy.

"O-Oh, did I disturb you? If I did, I should leave now." I said.

"No, not really" He said "C'mon, sit down."

"Ok." I sat on his bed.

"So, how's school?"

"Very fun." I smiled at him.

"Ah, good to know. Is Kaito and Len helping you out? Or Rin maybe?"

"Yes, they help me alot."

"Good." He grinned "Sorry I've been busy lately and I couldn't hang out with you."

"It's fine, Mikuo." I said "I've been with Kaito-san, Len-san and Rin-chan. They're my friends already."

"I see" He said, writing at his desk. He then looked back at me "Miku, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away, Mikuo."

"Who would you like better, Kaito or Len?"

I was a little surprised by his question. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know, who do you like the most?"

"Both of them. Kaito-san is like my second older brother and Len is like my little brother."

"No, I mean who do you like, not as in family."

I blushed a little and looked down "..Um..."

He grinned a little smile, "You do know they both like you, right?"

"Eh? They do?" I said.

"Yeah. They've been fighting each other, right?"

"Right."

"Which is, they're kinda fighting over you."

I blushed again, feeling my cheeks burning. I've never thought they would do that. But, aren't they kinda popular on school? Wouldn't they like other girls?

"But, a lot of girls like them. They surely like some girl on our school." I said.

He shooked his head. "I've been showing them our childhood pictures. They're always here to see them. But, they don't now.  
>Since the real one is already here." He smiled again.<p>

My face was getting hotter and hotter then I looked away. "W-Whatever." I said.

After that moment when Mikuo told me Kaito and Len liked me, I felt a little awkward to them. I've been trying to avoid eye-contact with them or ever try making a long conversation. I would rather walk with myself if Rin-chan is busy and Kaito and Len are the only ones I had to walk with to school. But, it's kinda strange just thinking about them. I wonder, who would I even choose?

After school, me, Akane, and Rikku are set to go to the new cafe shop. We first made a deal where we would go first; to the newly opened Cafe or to the awesome Arcade. Rikku lost and we first visited the cafe shop.

"Ah, no fair! Akane distracted me!" Rikku said.

Akane smiled "I did not, didn't I, Miku?"

"Nope. Not at all." I said, then we both laughed at Rikku.

"You guys are definitely evil." Rikku pouted.

"Don't worry, little Rikku angel. We'll go to the Arcade after the cafe."

"What if it closes then, HUH?" She said, glaring at her.

"Well, that'll be good." She said.

I giggled.

"No fair! Hey, Miku! Why are you siding up with Akane rather than me?"

"It's because she helps me with my homework." I said to her.

"Well, I can help you with homework too!" She said then gaved out her notebook.

"Sorry, Rikku, Akane's already my decided tuitor." I said giving out a little fake worried face.

"Argggh!" Rikku shouted.

Akane and I were laughing so hard at Rikku. She's the Soccer team's Captain, true, but is the captain of the idiotic nation.

We went inside the cafe, and guessed who we saw!

[End of Chapter Four]


	5. The Calm Red

**NOTE:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! :) Thanks for the reviews, everyone! T-T *Tears of Joy~~* Also, I recommend you guys while reading my fanfic, listen to KaitoxMiku & LenxMiku Vocaloid songs! ^^ Enjoy~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

We came inside the cafe, and saw Naika-san.

"Well, well. Hatsune and her little weird friends are here." She said to her two "friends".

The two of her friends giggled, evily.

"Tsk" Rikku glared at Naika "You shut up, Hanayumi. Just 'cuz you're Kagamine's 'girlfriend' and you're rich, doesn't mean you can talk like you're better than us!"

"I am. I'm better than all of you" Then, she looked at me and glared.

Rikku was getting angrier and angrier, and wanted to beat up Naika.

"Rikku, calm down..." Akane said.

"You, Wakamiya, is just a stupid, little tomboy. And no guy would even go out with you!" Naika smirked.

"Why, you...!" Rikku was about to punch Naika, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Stop it." A guy said with red hair.

I looked, I thought I saw Kaito, but it was him. He just looks like him

He had red hair, he wore the same uniform as Len's and Kaito's.

"Akaito-kun" Naika said.

He grinned, looked at me, then looked at Naika and Rikku again "What's going on?"

"That stupid Hanayumi started this whole damn thing!" Rikku said angrily.

"What? You almost punched me!" Naika said.

"Shut up, both of you." He let go of Rikku's arm "You two should stop fighting now. If you want, I could say to the teachers that two girls from Kashiwako high are fighting on a cafe."

Both Naika and Rikku looked down, "Fine."

Naika walked away with her friends.

Then, the guy approached me.

"Hello" He smiled "Are you possibly Mikuo Hatsune's sister?"

"Um, yes." I said "I am Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Ah. And also, you must be Kaito Shion's housemate?"

"E-Eh? H-How did..."

"I am Akaito Shion, his brother. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Shion-san."

After that, we talked. I found out he's the school's student council vice president. He also told me about Kaito-san and the others.  
>Rin-chan loves to make songs. Meiko-san loves Sake, and always drink everyday. Len-kun is very shy, but is popular in school.<br>Kaito-kun is upbeat always, and likes to 'flirt' with girls. And Luka-san works as a singer, so she barely visits.

Then, Akaito-san came with me to home.

"I'm home." I said.

"Miku-chan, are you alright?" Kaito said.

"Why did you came home late?" Len said.

They looked at me with worried face.

I sweatdropped, "I'm alright."

Akaito came inside and smiled, "Hey there, Kaito."

"Eh, Akaito? What are you doing here?" He said.

"I just took Miku-chan home."

"What?" Kaito and Len said in unison.

Akaito quickly grabbed my hand "We're dating."

Kaito and Len shouted in unison again, "WHAT?"

Akaito chuckled secretly.

I was curious why he lied to them.

Kaito and Len were freaking out for almost three straight hours. They kept saying "They're dating." again and again.

Then, Luka-san came home and saw Akaito.

"Ah, Akaito-kun. Hello" She smiled.

"Hello, Luka-san."

"What brings you here today?"

"I just took Miku-chan home."

"Oh, I see" She looks at her surroundings, "Where's Kaito and Len?"

"Upstairs." I said and put the tray on the table. "Here" I gaved Akaito some hot tea.

"Thanks." He said and took it.

"Um, Akaito-san," I said "Why did you said to Kaito-kun and Len-kun that we're... 'dating'?"

Akaito chuckled, "Don't worry. I was just fooling Kaito and Len."

"F-Fooling?"

"Yeah. They like you, right?"

I looked down blushing.

"Well, they're easy to fool, you know. And that entertains me."

"I see, then."

Akaito looked at me, "Don't tell me you believed it?"

"N-No, I didn't!" I said, blushing.

Akaito smirked. "Well, if you really didn't, why are you blushing so much?"

I didn't realize, I was getting redder and redder. I looked away. "S-Shut up!"

Akaito smiled, "You're so cute."

I blushed even harder.

"You two, stop flirting." Luka said, while sipping tea.

"W-We were not flirting!" I said.

Just then, Rin came downstairs.

"Miku-chan, why is Kaito-san and Len rolling on the hallway like crazy?" She said.

"Hey there, Rin-chan." Akaito smiled.

"Ah, Akaito-san."

"Wait, rolling?" I said.

"Yeah. They kept muttering 'dating'."

I sweatdropped again.

Akaito looked at the clock, "Well, it's almost 8 and I have to-"

I grabbed his collar "Just, where do you think your going, Akaito-san?" I gaved out an annoyed, mad smile.

Akaito gulped.

After 10 minutes, I _forced_ convinced Akaito-san to tell Kaito-kun and Len-kun the truth.

After that again, Kaito-san and Len-san then joyfully hugged me. I barely breathed.

[End of Chapter five]


	6. The Music 'Fest!

**NOTE:** I do not own Vocaloid! PLEASE REVIEW! I made this after submitting the Chapter five, since I was bored. Chapter seven will be up soon! xD Thanks for the reviews, again! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After meeting Kaito-kun's brother, Akaito-san, I've been receiving a lot of glares from Naika-san more and more. But, that's not very important right now. What is, is the Music Festival. Luka-san told me about it. It's always celebrated on the Yusukaho street. All the houses celebrate it for one particular reason: Music, of course. There are food courts, booths, games, contests, and alot more.  
>Luka-san also told me everyone can join, even if you don't live on Yusukaho street. Only two more weeks to go, and it's the festival day.<p>

Also, if it's a Music festival, there will surely be a Singing contest, right? And, all of the houses, Vocaloid A & B, Utau, Yasaku, &  
>Darku, will be joining it. The contest is called "Vocal Contest", and last year's winner was Utau. Second was Vocaloid A, and third was Darku. I will also be joining the contest, since I am part of the Vocaloid A. But, the problem is.. What will I sing?<p>

On a very lively sunday, we were discussing what will we do on the Vocal Contest. Rin-chan loves to write songs, so she's the one in-charge of the songs we'll sing. Meiko is our leader, since Mikuo is still quite busy but will still help on the contest. And, Luka will make the clothes. So, that leaves me, Len-kun, Kaito-kun and Mikuo to just practice, practice, and practice.

"So, I finally made our songs!" Rin said and gaved out many papers on one folder.

Rin gaved out our papers.

Also, on the contest, there are singles and doubles, which means, singles is on the first round. And doubles on the second round.  
>Two vocals will be picked on each member of the houses and will be ones to participate on the second round.<p>

"Now, I'll be singing 'Daughter of Evil' and Len will be singing 'Servant of Evil', which is somewhat like my song. Now, Luka-san will sing 'just be friends', Meiko-san will sing 'Honey', Kaito-san will sing 'Imitator', Mikuo will sing 'Saihate' and Miku-chan will sing 'Melt'." She smiled.

Then she decided on the duets. It was pretty hard, since we have to memorize so many songs. Luckily for Rin, she already did and all she has to do was practice on it more.

After that day, on school was really busy too. After joining the music club, alot of events kept starting.

I was walking home alone; Rin was on the Music club helping out with the school event, Kaito is practicing with a girl from Class A-3 for the school event, and Len was already at home practicing with himself. Just then, someone called my name out.

"Miku-chan."

I turned around and saw Akaito.

"Akaito-san."

"You're busy with the school event too, huh?"

"Yes. And I have another thing to be busy."

"Let me guess, the Music 'Fest?"

Wait, how did he know that? Must he be from another house? What house was he from? Utau? Vocaloid B? Darku? Yasaku?

"Eh? How did you know?"

He chuckled, "Of course I'd knew. I'm from the Darku family."

"D-Darku?"

"Yeah."

"I see. So, what song are you going to sing?"

"Eh, that's cheating."

"W-What's cheating?"

"You can't ask for the song your opponent will sing. That'd be cheating."

"Oh, I see."

"So, how about we go to the Ice Cream shop?"

"Eh? I WANNA COME!" A voice said.

Kaito joined in.

"Eh? Kaito? Since when were you here?" Akaito said.

"Err.."

"You've been stalking Miku-chan?" Akaito laughed.

"I wasn't stalking her! I was just... looking if she's okay." He blushed.

I, too, blushed.

"Don't worry" Akaito patted his head "I already knew, you dumb head."

"Don't hellin' call me that!"

"Of course I can, little brother." He smirked.

"Arggh!"

"I-I thought we're going to the Ice Cream shop?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Akaito said.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!" He said, looking like a puppy.

"Of course, little puppy brother."

"H-Hey!"

They kept arguing and arguing until we came in the ice cream shop and going home. Pretty much a special, happy day to me.

[End of Chapter six]


	7. Truth or Dare EXTRA

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid! This is a little extra, since I'm totally bored. I was already planning on making the next chapter of Chapter Six, but thought of making an extra, since I want them to be playing truth or dare! There is slightly a MikuxKaito and MikuoxRin here. Gakupo and Luka, well, were actually arguing while Miku and the others were playing. So, they weren't playing. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven (Extra)<strong>

On a very snowy day, the Vocaloid family stayed on the house for a few days.

"Gah! I'm bored." Kaito said.

Rin stood up and said, "Let's play a game!"

"What game?" Len said, looking horrified.

The last time they played a game, Rin suggested a cooking contest. And then, she and Meiko had a competition who is the least greater. Kaito, Len, and Mikuo were the 'judges'. But unfortunately, the three got sicked because of both Rin's and Meiko's cooking.

"I hope it's not cooking!" Len prayed.

Rin pouted, "Truth or dare!"

"Ah, sounds fun." Luka said.

"Excellent idea!" Gakupo said.

Luka glared at Gakupo, "Since when did you came here?"

"Did you not realize? Were you daydreaming about me, Luka, my love~?" Gakupo said.

Then, Luka stabbed Gakupo's hand.

"T-That hurts a little, dear Luka~" He said, holding his hand with pain, not wanting to shout.

"I wanna start!" Rin said "Len, truth or dare?" She said excitedly.

"E-Ermm... Truth." He said.

"Okay," She said thinking of something "Mm, Do you REALLY, REALLY like Miku-chan?"

Kaito was glaring at him.

Len bravely replied, "Of course!"

Miku blushed.

"ARGH! You. Little. Brat! I will kill you!" Kaito said and wrestled Len.

"Kaito-kun! Len-kun!" Miku said, trying to back down Kaito and Len.

Finally, they both stopped fighting and continued the game.

"Kaito, truth or effin' dare?" Len said glaring at him.

"...Dare." Kaito said.

Len smirked evily, "Aha. Then, stop liking Miku-san."

"WHAT? Heck no! I will never ever do that! Are you trying to torture me?"

"Yes!" Len said.

"Heck no. Try again, brat."

"Fine. Stop eating Ice cream for oh I don't know ONE WEEK?" Len smirked again.

Kaito's eyes got wider and wider "N-No... Not the deliciously loveable Ice Creams!"

"Your Ice Cream, or Miku-san?"

"F-F-F-F-Fine! I choose the hellin' Ice Cream dare!" It looked like he wanted to cry.

"Teh." Len said.

"M-M-M-Meiko! Truth or Dare?" Kaito said.

"Dare." Meiko replied then drank her sake.

"Beat up Len!"

"Fine." She said and stood up. She quickly punched, kicked, and headbutt-ed him.

After one minute, Len looked like a beaten up, poor kid.

"Miku! Truth or dare~~" Meiko said.

"Truth, Meiko-san!" Miku smiled.

"Who do you like better, Kaito or Len?" Meiko smirked.

Kaito and Len stopped smirking when they heard Meiko's question.

Both of them looked at Miku.

"E-E-Eh?" Miku said. "U-Umm..."

Mikuo stopped reading his book to look at her.

Rin also stopped looking at Mikuo to wait for Miku's answer.

"U-Um..." It took two minutes to let her answer "... L-Len-kun."

Then, Len jumped happily while Kaito depressingly looked like a statue.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaito-kun." Miku whispered to Kaito then kissed his cheeks.

Kaito's face became red and Len didn't notice it. Kaito grinned at Miku.

Miku happily smiled at him. "Now, Mikuo, truth or dare?"

"I guess truth." He said while reading his book.

"Anou, do you like somebody?"

He looked at Miku, "Mhm, I guess currently no one."

Miku looked at Rin and heard her say "Yes!"

She smiled wonderfully at Rin.

After their game, Kaito was busy blushing while Len was still happily jumping. Meiko still drinking sake, Rin dazing at Mikuo, Mikuo reading his book, Miku watching Anime, and Luka scolding Gakupo.

[End of Chapter Seven]


	8. Backstabbed

**NOTE:** I do not own Vocaloid! Thank you for the reviews! ^^ Also, I'm working on a new vocaloid fanfic; which Miku is still the protagonist! And there will be more Fanmade characters there! Look on my FUTURE LIST on my profile! CHAO~ ^_~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight<span>**

After going to the Ice Cream shop with Akaito-san, me and Kaito-kun came back home.

"We're home." I said and took off my shoes.

"Ah, Miku-chan! Just in time! You and Len are going to practice now." Rin said.

"Oh, ok. Just give me one minute to change clothes." I said.

Rin nodded.

Miku came inside her room, changed clothes, then came inside the Practice room.

The room was very much like my school's music room. It has instruments, some recording tapes, and other stuff.

"Miku-san." Len smiled.

"Hey there, Len-kun." I smiled back. "What song are we going to practice?"

"Well, this."

He gaved me a paper.

The title of the song is 'Love is War'. It's actually a pretty good song.

We practiced over an hour, and Rin-chan came inside the room.

"Miku-chan, someone's on the door finding you."

"Oh, ok."

I walked downstairs to the door, and saw Naika-san.

"N-Naika-san? W-Why-.." My sentence cutted.

"Explain this!" Naika took a picture of me, Kaito, and Akaito-san walking.

"E-Eh?" I said, confused.

"Just because you're living with Len and Kaito, doesn't mean you can go flirt with other guys on school!"

"I wasn't flirting with them!"

Naika glared "We'll see, Hatsune. If you don't want to get your reputation ruined, stop hanging out with Len, Kaito, and Akaito."

I looked at her, and said "F-Fine."

Naika left.

Then, Len came.

"Miku-san, are you done yet?"

I turned around "Yes." I smiled at him.

We came back to the music room.

After finishing our practice, I go to my room. I was thinking of what Naika was saying before. What if she posts it on the school's newspaper? Will I just get beaten up?

-After that day, 6:41 am-

I woke up still tired. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, changed into my uniform, then walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Miku-chan" Kaito and Len said in unison then glared at each other.

"G-Good morning." I said, and gave a weak smile.

Kaito and Len looked at me, a little confused.

I sat on a chair then ate my breakfast.

"Good morning~!" Rin said cheerfully.

Rin sat beside Miku then looked at her, "Eh? Miku-chan, is something wrong? Why are you sad?"

"Oh, n-no. I'm not sad." She said and faked a smile.

"O-Ok." Rin said then ate.

After eating breakfast, we walked to school.

"So, I was planning on changing Miku-chan's and Kaito-san's song into 'cendrillion' rather than 'crazy clown'." She said then looked at Kaito.

Kaito was looking at me, and didn't noticed Rin talking to him.

"Kaito-san?" Rin said.

"Oh? Uh, sure, whatever." He said still looking at me.

Rin pouted, "Didn't you guys heard Miku earlier? She said she's not sad!"

"I know." Kaito said.

"Whatever." Rin said then continued writing down lyrics on her notebook.

We finally came to the school entrance.

I saw Naika-san, then said to them "Uh, I almost forgot! I'm on gardening duty today. I have to go now."

"Wait, isn't Yumihiko-san on gardening duty today?" Len said.

"N-No. She had to go.. finish her homework first. So I was left up for the duty. I gotta go now." I ran as fast as I could to the back of the school.

I was breathing heavily.

I didn't want to let Naika-san see me with Kaito and Len again.

I sat on the floor for a moment, and heard somebody call my name.

"Miku."

I looked and saw Akaito-san.

"A-Akaito-san." I weakly smiled.

"Eh? Somethin' wrong?" He said.

"N-Nothing."

"Ok.." He said and sat down with me "What are you doing here? Aren't class suppose to start soon?"

"Oh, um, I just thought of-.."

Then I remembered, Naika-san also said to stay away from Akaito-san too.

"I got to go now! Thank you for reminding me, Akaito-san!" Then I left.

I ran through the hallway and made it just in time.

The teacher came in and we started the lesson.

On lunch, me, Akane, and Rikku are on the rooftop eating.

"So, let's go to the arcade later! Since that stupid incident on the cafe stopped us." Rikku said while chewing her food.

"Sure" Akane smiled. She then turned around to look at me, "Hey, Miku, you're a little dull since morning."

"Oh, um, I'm just worried about the Music fest and the school event." I weakly smiled, which I have been doing since morning.

"O-Ok. Talk to me about anything which bothers you, ok?" She smiled at me.

"Ok." I smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, Rikku, why were you so furious when we were on the cafe?"

Rikku stopped eating.

Akane looked at me again, "W-Well, it's just that.. Rikku and Hanayumi-san had been friends since kindergarten, but when Hanayumi-san became popular, she became very cold and harsh to Rikku, like, backstabbed her."

"Oh. I see then." I said.

"That stupid girl who I called as my 'bestfriend' is actually someone who backstabbed me. I don't even care about her anymore."

Akane sadly frowned at her. "It's alright, Rikku."

Lunch was finished, and we came back to the classroom.

After the last period, I quickly got home, before Len or Kaito has.

Luckily, I didn't saw Len, Kaito nor Akaito.

I got home, then just practiced.

Then, I realized a small envelope was on my bag.

I quickly looked at the back, it said, "To Miku Hatsune, From The DARKU Family"

[End Of Chapter eight]


	9. Black tea party

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid. NYAA School is very near! When school starts, I might get busy and update very late! I was planning on making 100+ chapters! :c But, oh well. I'll try my best to fastly update! GIRLS GENERATION FIGHTING! (lol that was random.) ALSO, I'll be making a little Poll on every chapter's bottom. LOOK DOWN FOR THE 1st POLL XD ~~ Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I was a little shocked. It came from the Darku Family? Why? Isn't that the house where Akaito-san lives? Did he invited me?

I opened the envelope, and read the letter

"Dear Ms. Hatsune Miku,

We invite you to come to the Darku family's tea party at wednesday, 4:00 pm. Dress on a formal wear.

Sincerely, The Darku Family."

I put the letter back to the envelope.

Tea party? Why? What do they want from me?

I came downstairs and saw Rin.

"Rin-chan." I said to her.

"Oh, Miku-chan." She smiled.

"Um, I recently got this letter." I gave the letter to her.

She looked at it with her eyes widening.

"Meiko-san! Luka-san!" She yelled out.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Luka said on the kitchen.

"Come over here!"

"What is it-" She stopped and looked at the letter.

"Who got invited?"

Rin pointed me out.

"Miku-chan?" She said.

Rin nodded.

"Ah, we should buy you a dress! And, make-up! Yes, make-up!" She said, rushing.

"W-Why?" I said, curious.

Rin stood up, "The Darku family rarely invites guests to their mansion."

"Mansion? I didn't see any mansion here before." I said.

She shook her head, "The Darku family lives on the hill. Their house owner is very rich, and so are them."

"I see."

"They dislike trespassers, so they moved out on the hill. But, with you invited, you must interest them."

"Interest? The only person I knew from the Darku family is Akaito. And I never really met the other members."

"Hm, they must've accidentally saw you."

"Well, you are really pretty. It's impossible for nobody to fall for you." Luka said.

"U-Um, thank you?" I said, blushing.

Luka and Rin smiled.

"Now, let's go to the mall, before it closes." Luka said.

"Why?" I said.

"To buy you a dress, silly."

"But, I already have some dress."

"Well, do you have a black dress?"

"N-No."

"Well, then, to the mall!"

We arrived on the mall after five minutes.

It took us an hour to find a 'perfect' dress for me.

We came back home, seeing Len and Kaito still fighting on the living room.

"I gotta go practice again." I said then ran to my room.

{Kaito's P.O.V}

I watched Miku ran upstairs.

"Hey, didn't you notice earlier today, that Miku has been avoiding us?" I said to Len.

"Yeah. Wonder what happened." Len replied.

"Maybe she's just too nervous about the invitation." Rin said.

"What Invitation?" Len and I said in unison.

"She received an invitation earlier from the Darku family."

"Darku family? Why?"

"She really doesn't know too."

I looked at Len, who was actually a little worried like me.

"Is it possibly just Akaito?" Len said.

"No. He wouldn't give an invitation, rather just say it to her."

"But, she's still new here, and she doesn't know anybody from the Darku family except Akaito."

"We should go ask her."

We went upstairs to Miku's room, seeing her on her desk.

"What is it?" She said.

"I heard you got an invitation from the Darku family." I said.

"O-Oh, yes." She gave us the invitation.

I took it and looked at the letter.

"Who gaved it to you?" Len asked.

"I just found it on my bag before."

"Oh. If anything happens there, call us, ok?"

"O-Ok." She smiled, weakly.

Is she still sad?

"Ah, Miku-chan, can we ask you something?" Len said.

"Of course."

"Why did you left us on the school entrance? And why did you came home early?" I said.

"O-Oh, it's just that, I have to, practice a lot. Since I still have a hard time singing it." She said.

"We can help you." I said, Len nodding.

"N-No, no. You guys have to practice too, right? I have to on my own, so that I can learn." She smiled weakly again "Don't worry."

That smile worries me. Why is she trying to avoid us? Are we just an annoyance to her?

{Miku's P.O.V}

They left my room, finally.

They've already noticed me trying to avoid them.

I continued practicing, but in my mind, I kept thinking of how to avoid them more.

But, will it hurt them? If so, should I stop avoiding them?

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Miku-chan, you have a visitor."

"Come in, then."

The door opened, and I saw Akaito.

[End of chapter nine]

* * *

><p><strong>1ST POLL:<strong> Who is your favorite WTTVF character? And why?


	10. Crush?

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid. Enjoy this chapter~ Erm, MikuxAkaito xD DUN WORRY, MIKUxKAITO & MIKUxLEN ARE ALMOST REVEALING~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"Akaito-san." I stood up.

"Hey there, Miku-chan." He smiled.

"Why're you here?" I said and took a seat.

He sitted there. "Nothing really. Just wanna say hi."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled again.

"Oh, um, I almost forgot to ask you about this letter." I showed him the letter.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it on my bag."

"You're invited, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, aren't you the one who invited me?"

"Me? No. I would've just told you. I don't like bringing letters."

"Then, why am I invited?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Ok then. So, why're you here again?"

"Well, I just wanna ask, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him and blushed, "W-What? We've just met! And you're already asking me to be your girlfriend!"

"Just, be my girlfriend. Please?" He said.

"N-No!" I looked away.

"Aw, Miku-chan, you're such a kill joy. C'mon, just for a week?"

"No!"

He sighed, "You know, it'll make Kaito and Len jealous."

I looked at him again, "That'll just confuse them more."

"Wait, what?" He said.

I sighed, "I'd rather just tell you the truth." I took a breathe, "I've been avoiding Kaito and Len because Hanayumi Naika said so, or else,  
>she might just tell the other girls on school i'm living with them. They might just beat me up. And she also said to avoid you too."<p>

He looked at me seriously, "You should've just told me earlier. There's no point avoiding the guys, since Naika can't just say them to the whole school, she's the biggest liar on school."

"T-Thanks, Akaito-san." I smiled and gaved him a little hug.

It's just a friendly hug, like a 'thank you for listening to me'.

"Now, do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" He said again.

"Idiot." I playfully punched his arm.

He chuckled.

"I will, when I tell Kaito and Len the truth. But please, can you avoid me a little in school?"

"Sure, anything for little Miku-chan." He smiled.

"Thanks, Akaito-san." I smiled back.

"No need for the 'san'. We're already friends, so just Akaito is fine."

"Ok, Akaito-kun."

I looked at him. I didn't noticed he had a very handsome face. I have this weird feeling when i'm with him.

"You definitely are cuter when you smile." He said.

I was blushing really hard, he must be noticing it.

"Hm? You're really red, Miku-chan. You okay?" He touched my forehead.

I'm getting redder and redder from what he's doing.

"Stop blushing, Miku!" I thought to myself.

I looked away from him. "I-I'm fine." I said, still blushing.

"Okay then." He said.

I'm blushing too hard when he touched my forehead. Could it be that I have a crush on him? No way! I can never do! Grandmother said all guys are playboys! And to Akaito, he must have a lot of girlfriends, especially if he has a very, very handsome face! Wait, why the hell am I thinking about this?

"I gotta go to the restroom!" I quickly ran.

I can barely breath by that moment.

It's impossible for me to like Akaito. I only like him in a friendly way! And I think of him as my second older brother!

But, there's no denying it. I have a crush on Akaito Shion.

Rin saw me, since she was walking on the hallways.

"Ah, Miku-chan. Did Akaito-san left already?"

"No. He's still here."

"Oh. Should I get tea?"

"No. I will. Thanks, though." I walked downstairs and took a set of tea.

I saw Kaito, walking on the fridge.

"Hey, Miku-chan" He smiled "What's with the tea? You have a visitor?"

"Yeah. Akaito." I said.

"O-Oh. Okay, then."

I nodded to him and walked back to my room.

"Akaito, here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks, Miku-chan." He smiled at me.

When he smiled, I thought I was going to melt.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

"So, when are you going to say 'yes' to me?" He said.

"Maybe more than one hundred years." We both laughed.

"Seriously, i'm willing to wait for that."

I blushed a little to what he just said.

He pinched my left cheek.

"Ow! That hurts!" I touched my cheek.

"It's your fault you're too cute." He smiled again.

I was blushing hard again. Argh, stop trying to make me blush!

"Well, gotta go now. I'll call you later." He left the room.

I touched my cheek again.

"Why am I falling for you, Akaito?" I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Poll:<strong> Who is your least favorite character of WTTVF? And Why?


	11. Friendship

**NOTE: **I do not own VOCALOID! Nyaaa. Working on Chapter twelve and thirteen now! SNSD&SUJU FIGHTING~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

I woke up, seeing Rin.

Wait, Rin? Why is she on my room?

"Hey, Rin. Wake up." I said, shaking her.

"Huh?" She woken up.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a room?" I said.

"I know that. It's just that, I fell asleep."

{Rin's P.O.V}

I stayed up all night just to finish my new song for Miku-chan. Finally I did, and I put it on Miku-chan's desk. But I was too sleepy then,  
>and I accidentally fell on your bed.<p>

"Gah, just a little nap." I suddenly slept then.

{Miku's P.O.V}

"E-Eh?" I sweatdropped.

"Hehe, sorry." She grinned.

"It's okay. You can sleep here when you want to." I smiled.

"Thank you, Miku-chan!" She hugged me.

I looked at the clock, 6:01 am.

"We better take a shower now, or else we'll get late for school."

"Ok~!" She quickly ran back to her room.

Seeing her happy makes me happy too.

Then, I remembered how I felt about Akaito. Why do I have to!

I also remembered I might see him in school today. I have to change my hair style today!

I stood up and took a shower, and changed to into my usual uniform.

I was standing infront of the mirror now.

What hairstyle? I looked at my anime magazines.

I just tied my hair into two buns with a blue ribbon, and put a hair clip on my bags.

It's ok enough.

I walked downstairs and saw that Rin is still upstairs.

Kaito and Len were talking on the table while eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said and smiled.

"What's with the new hairstyle, Miku-chan?" Len asked.

"N-Nothing really. Does it look bad?"

"N-No. It looks definitely good on you." He blushed.

"Tsk. Blush boy." Kaito murmured.

"What did you say?" Len asked.

"Nothing~" Kaito whistled.

I ate breakfast.

"Good morning!" Rin said.

"Good morning, Rin-chan." I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"You two seem so happy. A little too happy" Len said "It creeps me out."

"Shut up." Rin said.

We laughed.

Ah, I missed how the four of us, laughing. And I sound like an old lady.

"It's 6:41. You guys should go now." Meiko said.

"Meiko-san. You're not drunk right now?" Kaito asked her.

"Do you think i'm always drunk?" Meiko shouted.

"Yes, actually." Rin and I giggled.

"Let's go now." I said.

We walked to school.

I spotted Akaito.

"Akaito-kun!"

He smiled and walked to me.

"Hey there."

I smiled.

Why am I happy right now?

Kaito looked at us and seperated us.

"Hm?" Akaito said.

"Why do you keep getting closer to Miku-chan?" He looked at him.

"Why? You jealous?"

Kaito blushed, "N-No. I'm not."

Rin giggled. "Jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Jealous." Len murmured.

"I said I'm not! Geez."

We all laughed except Kaito who is still blushing.

I stopped laughing when I saw Naika-san.

I looked at Akaito, and we both nodded.

"We have to go now." Akaito said.

"Wait, 'we'? As in, you and..?" Len asked.

"Me." I said.

Len and Kaito frozed.

"Oh~? Where are you guys going?" Rin asked.

I smiled "I'm helping him for the school event."

"Oh, okay. See you later then, Miku-chan!" Rin waved at me.

"Bye." I waved back and we walked away.

We walked to the back of the school, and entered the back door.

I sighed, "I want to walk with Rin-chan and the guys."

"After I talk to Naika later." Akaito said.

"Thanks, Akaito-kun, by the way." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Akaito." Someone said.

We turned around and I saw a girl.

[End of chapter eleven]

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Poll: <strong>Do you want me to make a spin-off for this FanFic?


	12. The Lovely Black

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid! Also, to **Luvandia**, don' t worry ^^ The ending's still too far to be discussed lol. But, I'm planning on making three (or maybe four) endings. The four endings are Kaito's, Len's, Akaito's, and Miku's endings. The readers decide whether whose ending will they choose. On Kaito's ending, Miku will end up with him. On Len's, he will end up with Miku. On Akaito's, of course, he'll end up with miku there. And lastly, on Miku's ending, she choose the three altogether, which is a very happy ending where all are equally happy lol. Now, that's a little confusing, right? IM CONFUSED TOO YOU KNOW XD Also, I'm a fan of MikuxLen too! I both love MikuxLen and MikuxKaito. If you let me choose who I like the most, well, still both lol. So, now I've spoiled the ending aw great xD This was supposed to be a little surprise on the last chapter for the readers, but oh well. :) AND ALSO, after this chapter I will make a LenxMiku chapter just for you lol xD HAPPY NOW~? :3 OKIE. NOW TO THE CHAPTER~! ENJOY XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**

The girl has black hair, which was tied with two curly ponytails. She was wearing a gothic uniform, maybe a uniform from a private school. She had dark, thick eyelashes which made her really pretty. She doesn't a have a bag. She was wearing black and white combat boots. For short, she is beautiful.

"Akaito." She said again.

"Yuri. What are you doing here?"

She glanced at me, "I came to see this girl."

"If it's about that invitation you gave to her, she's rejecting it!"

"A-Akaito.." I said.

"No. She will not be your visitor, but rather mine." She looked at me again. "Hatsune-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"Do not forget about the tea party later. Please do not invite more than one person." She then left.

"Akaito-kun, who was that?"

"My housemate, Yuri Shioko. She's one year older than me, and she goes to an exclusive school."

"I see. She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she was."

Wait, I think I heard him said, 'was'.

"Let's go" He said and took my hand.

"Ok."

We came to the classroom just in time. I was thinking about Shioko-san. How she has a very perfect face and body. She must be popular on her school.

At lunch, I was walking on the hallways, since I don't have anything to do. Then, somebody called me.

"Hatsune-san!" Ayuna shouted to me.

Ayuna is my friend. Her real name is Ayunako Eruwako. She's my classmate and seatmate.

{Flashback}

"I am Miku Hatsune. Please take care of me."

"Ok, Hatsune-san. Please sit with Eruwako." She pointed out Ayuna.

I sat, and Ayuna said "Hi. I'm Eruwako Ayunako. But just call me Ayuna."

"Ah, Ayuna-san." I smiled.

"No, no 'san'!" She said.

"Ok, Ayuna-chan?"

"Hm, ok! Miku-chan then."

I smiled again.

It was lunch, and I was having trouble finding the canteen, since Len didn't come with me because he was too 'busy'.

I heard someone call my name.

"Miku!"

I turned around and saw Ayuna.

"Ayuna-chan." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just... looking around?"

She sighed, "Lost?"

I looked down and nodded.

She sighed again, "C'mon."

She grabbed my hand and then we came to the canteen.

"Thank you, Ayuna-chan!" I smiled again.

"No problem. Let's go eat now."

"Okay."

Then, there we became friends.

{End of flashback}

"Oi, Miku! 'You listening to me?"

"Hm? What did you said?"

She sighed.

I didn't noticed I was daydreaming. I should stop talking to myself now!

"Now, Miku, you know Shouichi-san, right?"

"Yeah. The Student Council President. Of course I'd knew him. Why?"

"He told me that you should go to his office now."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then, I should be going."

"See you later."

I smiled at her.

What does the President want from me? First the Darku family now the President?

I opened the office door and saw Akaito sitting there.

"Akaito-kun."

"Oh, Miku, what are you doing here?"

"The President asked for me."

"Oh, what a disappointment. I thought you were going to visit me." He chuckled.

I blushed, "S-Shut up." I said "Where is he?"

"He's inside." He pointed out another door."

"Ok, thank you."

He nodded.

I came inside the room, and saw Shouichi Hiro-san.

He has black hair, blue eyes and sometimes wear black glasses. He has a messy, but cute hair.

All of the girls on school likes him, and he's like Akaito, really good looking.

"Hatsune-san, I've been waiting for you." He said with a smile.

"What did you want from me, President?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you could be the director of the school event's play. Since Nikami Ritsuka-san is quite busy."

"Eh? Why me? There are other people who are more responsible than me!"

He grinned, "I've heard Teachers say that you're quite the "leader"."

"The Teachers?"

He nodded, "You know Aruka-sensei, right? He suggested me about you. So here, can you do it or not?"

"Um, sure."

He smiled again, "Thank you, Hatsune-san. The plays' first practice will be tomorrow, so don't be late. It'll be on the School's stage."

"Ok."

I walked out of the room.

"How did it go?" Akaito asked me.

"Good, I guess. I think I might be busy for the next two more weeks now."

He chuckled, "Well, good luck then. I'll see you later, since the tea party is later, right?"

"Yeah. Why am I even meeting the Darku family?"

"Dunno. Oh by the way, I should tell you about the members of the Darku family."

"Ok, then." I sat beside Akaito.

"The girl earlier is Yuri Shioko. She's 17. She hates being complimented as "pretty" so don't ever say that to her."

I nodded.

"Next, there's another guy in college, his name is Ketsuno Sayuki. He's a big flirt, so don't even try making a long conversation with him. Next up, Yuno Sayuki. She's 13 and Ketsuno's 17, like Yuri. And the last, Ume Riotsumi. She looks like the same age as Yuno,  
>but is actually 20 already. She has white, silver hair and is pretty short. Although her eyes are color white, she isn't blind. Now, got it?"<p>

I nodded again.

"Good."

"I'll be going now." I said and stood.

"Later."

I smiled.

I was now walking on the corridors, thinking "Darku family, huh?"

I smirked at myself.

[End of chapter twelve]

* * *

><p><strong>4th Poll: <strong>What ending will you choose on the last chapter?


	13. Tea Party

**NOTE: **I do not own Vocaloid! Ah, here's chapter 13 xD Next chapter will be an extra. It's the MikuxLen extra that **Luvandia **wanted. I'm working on it nao~ Enjoy this chappiee~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

I was now at home. I ran to my room to change my clothes.

Rin-chan helped fix my hair, by the way.

Finally, I was now ready.

I was wearing a black dress. The bottom end is until my knee. I was wearing black boots.

My hair is tied in one side and it was curled. I also wore a beautiful, rose clip Luka-san gaved me.

Do I look bad? I'm a little nervous. What if the Darku family don't like me?

Wait, I'm talking to myself about how I'm nervous and if they don't like me. What the hell? It sounded like Akaito's going to introduce me as his girlfriend. Ok, I'll shut up now.

I walked downstairs and saw Kaito and Len.

"Hello." I smiled at them.

I saw them blush, heh, cute.

I sat next to Luka-san.

"Luka-san, i'm a little nervous."

She smiled, "Don't worry. You're really pretty, and of course, they would like you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Then, someone rang the doorbell.

Rin opened it, "Ah, Akaito-san." She smiled.

"Where's Miku?"

She pointed me out.

I stood up and walked to him.

I smiled, "Hey there."

He smiled back.

I could see Len and Kaito glaring at Akaito.

"Let's go." Akaito said.

I nodded.

There was a black car.

"You have a car?" I asked him.

"No. This is the Darku family's car." He opened the car's door.

"Erm, thanks?" I came inside and sit.

After two minutes, we came into the Darku Mansion.

The Mansion is very big. There's a big gate on the entrance. There is also a garden, I could tell.

We came inside the mansion.

"Akaito!" Someone yelled.

I saw a guy with blonde hair. He has the same design of uniform just like Shioko-san's. He had clear green eyes that perfectly matches with his blonde hair.

"What is it?" Akaito said, coldly to him.

"Why so cold, little Akaito-chan?" He teased him.

"Shut up."

He chuckled. Then, the guy looked at me. "Ah, is this girl the visitor Yuri-chan is talking about?"

I nodded.

"I am Sayuki Ketsuno."

"I'm Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you, Sayuki-san." I said, nervously.

"Ah, just call me Ketsuno." He winked.

"Ketsuno-san." I said, and he smiled.

"Oi, Ketsuno. Isn't that Yuri-san?" He pointed out.

"Where? That girl's gonna pay back!" He ran fast to where Akaito pointed.

"C'mon, before Ume-san scolds me again."

I nodded and followed him.

Wow, the mansion is really beautiful. It's like a palace that was built for vampires.

W-Wait, Vampires?

Akaito opened a door to a room. That must be the living room.

A girl with silver white hair was sipping tea while wearing a lolita gown, that is, kinda cute.

"Ume-san."

"Ah," The girl smiled "You must be Hatsune-san"

I replied, "Yes."

"I am Riotsuma Ume. A pleasure to meet you." She stood up.

"Nice to meet you too, Riotsuma-san."

She smiled again.

"Akaito-kun, you can leave now."

He nodded and walked away.

"Have a seat, Hatsune-san."

I nodded and sat next to her.

"Um, not to be rude but, why did you invited me here?" I asked.

She offered me a cup of tea, and I accepted it.

"I've seen an interest in you, Hatsune-san. When did you moved here?"

"About four weeks, I think."

"Oh, I see. Then, would you like to join the Darku family?"

I hesitated for a moment, is she offering me to join them?

"H-Huh?"

"We rarely invite guests to join us, and you are the first to be invited. You are special in alot of ways, Miku-san. " She smiled.

"I..." I was a little nervous of what to say.

Just then, somebody came in.

"Ume-chan~!" A girl said.

The girl had pink bubblegum hair and brown hazel eyes. She's little short, and her hair is tied into two ponytails with a red ribbon.

"Ume-chan, let's play crossword!"

I looked at Riotsuma-san, she seems to be smiling, but is also annoyed by the girl.

"Not now, Yuno."

"Eh~? I want to right now! C'mon!"

She glared at her.

The girl became scared then looked at me "Eh? A visitor?"

"Yes." Riotsuma-san replied to her, still annoyed.

"I'm Yuno Sayuki! Let's play!"

"E-Erm, I am Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you."

"Wah! Cute name! Cuter than Yuno's!"

"E-eh?"

"C'mon! Let's go play on the garden!" She grabbed my hand.

We went into the garden.

The garden is very beautiful, very. There were a lot of roses there.

"Um, Sayuki-san.."

"Yuno!"

"E-Eh?"

She pouted, "Call me Yuno!"

"Y-Yuno-chan..."

She smiled, "That's better!"

She took a ball and offered it to me, "C'mon, let's play soccer!"

I looked at her, she seems very happy.

I took it and said, "Sounds fun!"

The whole day, Yuno and I played soccer, even though I just met her, I felt like she's already my bestfriend.

[End of Chapter thirteen]

* * *

><p><strong>5th Poll: <strong>What couple do you love the most?


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

ehem, ATTENTION! XD I would like to announce that, (LOL TOO FORMAL!) That I'll be helding a contest. (yaay.)  
>This contest is, of course, FanFic writing. All you have to do is make a Spin-Off of my FanFic, Welcome to the Vocaloid Family! It's very simple. Here are the rules for the Fanfic Writing:<p>

1.) No Copying.  
>Of course, no copying of entry.<p>

2.) Make one or two OG Characters.  
>This is an optional rule. If you don't want to make an Original Character, please don't.<p>

3.) Make only four chapters.  
>If you try making another sixth chapter, your entry will not be saved.<p>

4.) No changing of characters.  
>Please do not put off original WTTVF characters.<p>

The contest starts now, of course. (HAHA.) And, the deadline will be on June 21. I made it on the 21st since I might be busy with school and with the birth of my older sister's daughter (OHMYGOOOSH:D) So, to anybody who wants to participate with my stupidic contest, go on please! Now, good luck! :)

Questions? PM me please.

**MonsterPrincessx**


End file.
